


Let's Be Alone Together

by hey_jude693



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abe is a fucking dick, Anxiety, Anyways, Boys In Love, Character with ADD, Coming Out, Depression, Fallin in Love, Gandhi will have proper add not what they showed, Gay Character, Getting Together, Getting over Cleopatra, Getting over Ponce, I have add and I'm not that bad, JFK and Joan are best friends, JFK calls him Vinnie, JFK likes how small Vincent is, Joan is a lesbian, M/M, No Self harm though I promise, Teen Partys, Thats more adhd i think, Time to watch Will and Grace again, Vincent and Joan are good friends, Vincent has good foster parents, bi characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_jude693/pseuds/hey_jude693
Summary: What would happen if Joan forced JFK and Vincent to hang out together, and they actually ended up liking each other? Well we're about to find out.
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195





	1. Oh Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's heart really said "You wanna see some real speed?"

Vincent took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock on the door, hoping that Joan or Toots would be the one to answer and not Cleopatra. Luck seemed to be on his side today, because Joan was the one to answer. She looked down at him and smiled, moving out of the way to let the small boy inside. "Hey Vincent, glad you came." She said nonchalantly. Vincent nodded and walked in, waiting for her to close the door and lead him to her room. Before they entered her room Joan stopped and turned to face Vincent. "Hey uh, I forgot to mention but JFK is here. I invited him to hang out with us, I hope that's okay. He wanted to come actually when I said I was gonna hang out with you. He's really sweet so nothing bad is gonna happen I promise. I'll drop kick him if anything does happen." Joan explained. Vincent's breathing stopped for a moment before growing ragged. He knew Joan and JFK were best friends, and that JFK would never do anything while Joan was around, but that didn't mean that as soon as she left he wouldn't turn around and bully him.

Joan could sense Vincent's anxiety and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I promise nothing bad will happen. Since we've become friends he's really changed. He's still JFK, but it's you. He knows I'll kick his ass if he hurts you. Plus, he totally has a crush on you, it'll be fine." Joan explained with a smile, before turning around and opening the door to her room and dragging the painter inside. Kennedy turned around to face them and gave Vincent a huge smile, getting up from the floor and walking over to Vincent. "Hey Vincent. It's er uh nice to actually cool to talk to you properly." JFK said and held out his hand for Vincent to shake. Vincent reached his hand out hesitantly and shook John's hand. John marveled in the fact that Vincent's hand was so small compared to his. He chuckled at this fact before voicing it aloud accidentally.

Vincent blushed and quickly pulled his hand away from the taller mans. John quickly spoke when Vincent pulled away. "That's not a bad thing! I er uh, think it's quite cute actually!" He looked over at Joan for help, but Joan just giggled and shook her head at the himbo. This made Vincent blush more. He muttered a quick "Thanks, I guess." Before JFK could speak again. John nodded and turned away from the smaller. He had always thought Vincent was cute, being a whole foot and a half smaller than him, but now that he was looking at the boy up close, he was even cuter. His frame was tiny, his stubble looked out of place on his baby face, but suited him all the same. The way his tiny hand felt in his own, he wondered how he was able to hold a paint brush. He turned back to Vincent to see that the bandage wrapped around his head was no longer there.

"You, er uh, your ear is all healed then?" JFK asked. This caught Vincent off guard. "W-what?" He asked. John pointed to his head. "Your bandages are gone. I always assumed it was your ear because of er uh..you know.." John trailed off, not knowing if the ear and his Clone Father was a touchy subject for Vincent. Vincent nodded. "Y-yeah, it was my ear. I tried to cut my ear off but was unsuccessful. I needed to keep it on while the stitches healed up. Thought I could be more like him, but mom said I didn't need too..It's been better since then." Vincent explained, looking up at John with a smile and John thought his smile was the most beautiful smile. He had never seen Vincent smile before, ever, so to see him smiling now and at him was mind blowing for JFK, and it made him remember just how gay he could feel sometimes.

"Hark! I er uh, don't think I've ever seen you smile before!" JFK said, smiling himself and bending down to Vincent's height. "It's uh, quite beautiful. You should let someone paint it sometime Vinnie." And with that, Vincent felt his heart skip a beat and his breath hitch in his throat. He could feel his face heat up and he knew he must be a bright shade of red. Joan rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys. "Okay you big flirt that's enough outta you.'' Joan said before dragging JFK up to his feet and turning to Vincent. "You want some water? I think it'll help calm you down." Joan asked and Vincent nodded, not trusting his voice. Joan nodded and smiled before walking to the door. She turned to look at JFK. "Behave yourself." She said sternly before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Vincent left out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, and this gained JFK's attention. "You alright there Vinnie?" He asked and Vincent nodded. "Yeah, just flustered is all." He explained and John nodded. He knew that he was the one who made him flustered and he thought it was cute. "Joan said you umm, wanted to hang out with us?" Vincent asked and John perked up. "Yeah! I er uh, always wanted to talk to you and I thought this was the perfect opportunity! Cleo never uh, let me talk to anyone who wasn't 'in our league' but I always wanted to talk to you. I really admire your work and your paintings!" John explained and Vincent was blushing yet again. "Really? They're not even that good. I could never compare to the original.." Vincent confessed and John bent down to place his hand on Vincent's shoulder. "You're right, and it's because you paint them much better than your Clone Father ever could."

Vincent nearly melted. He had never expected anyone, let alone JFK to ever say something like that. "You..you really think so?" He asked and JFK smiled. "Of course I do. I always see your art in the hallways and I think it's all absolutely amazing. You really are incredibly talented Vincent." Kennedy spoke, his tone was soft and Vincent knew he was in for it now. His mind was screaming that JFK was only saying these things to trick Vincent into thinking they were friends, and then he would pull the rug from under his feet and make a fool of him to the whole school. Yet his heart couldn't help but long to be held in the giant mans arms, to hold his hand, kiss his face, walk beside him in school with confidence and call him his boyfriend.

Jesus, Vincent didn't even know JFK but he already was falling for him. He understood why every girl in the school thought he was so amazing. Before either of them could say anything, Joan entered the room again. Vincent expected JFK to pull away immediately, but he didn't he looked up at Joan and nodded but then looked back down at Vincent. Joan handed a cup of water to Vincent, who took it but didn't drink it, he continued to stare into JFK's eyes. Joan rolled her eyes and sighed, patting JFK on the shoulder and mumbling "I think it's time you check out Will and Grace again." Which caused JFK's eyes to open wide and he whipped around to face Joan. "Shut up! I er uh will have you know that uh, I'm already watching Will and Grace again with my fathers! And this uh, doesn't concern you Joan!" JFK said nervously. Vincent chuckled and JFK turned back to him.

"I didn't know you liked that show..I've never seen it." Vincent said and JFK smiled. "Maybe, we could er uh, hang out and watch it together." JFK sugested and Vincent nodded. "I'd like that JFK." He said happily. "Please, just call me John, Vinnie." JFK said with a wink and with that, Vincent knew he would fall madly in love with this man and he was okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ths was suPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T EVER DO A ONE SHOT I NEED TO MAKE IT A WHOLE ASS THING anyways got into Clone High, now this ship is my everything, this was really poorly written but i'll actually write up a plan for this and try to make it good i promise


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JFK invites Vincent over to watch Will and Grace and things take a turn but no one is complaining and I never said I'd go slow with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos!! This is probably the most I've ever had on here and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! I appreciate you all so so so so so much!

JFK didn't hear Vincent knock on the door as he was upstairs in his room getting everything set up. He didn't know how comfy Vincent liked being, but he brought almost every blanket into his room and had them waiting for the smaller boy's use. He didn't know what sort of drinks and snacks Vincent would like either, so he grabbed all of his favorites, as well as some generic snacks most people like. He nearly jumped when he heard his dad open the door. "Dad! What did I er uh, say about- Oh, hi Vinnie! When did uh you get here?" JFK asked as he whipped around to face the door. His dads chuckled at his nickname and how the small apricot boy blushed. "Oh, I uh, just arrived. Your dads opened the door for me." Vincent answered timidly and JFK smiled. "Hey er uh, don't worry about it. Come sit down, I'm still er uh setting up, but you can make yourself comfortable."

Vincent nodded before walking over to JFK's bed. He was about to climb up, but JFK grabbed his waist and plopped him down on the bed. He pretended not to be shocked by how light Vincent was to lift up and how he almost threw Vincent up into the air because of it. Vincent blushed once more when he felt JFK grab his waist. He made sure not to make a sound as he was seated on the bed, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of JFK. They had been talking for a week now and Vincent couldn't get any vibes of JFK wanting to just fuck hi then leave, and he really liked JFK so he was not in the mood for embarrassing himself in front of him or giving him reasons to bully him in school.

Vincent was so caught up in his own anxious thoughts that he hadn't noticed when JFK's face was suddenly in front of his. He jumped backwards and nearly screamed. JFK backed up too. "Sorry! You er uh, looked like you were nervous about something, and when you didn't respond I er uh, got a bit nervous. Didn't mean to startle you Vinnie." John said, his voice calm as he explained himself and Vincent nodded as he caught his breath. "Oh..okay, though I should be the one who's sorry. I got caught up in my own thoughts again." Vincent said, looking down into his lap. John sat down beside him and placed is arm around Vincent's shoulders. "Hey now, none of that here. You don't need to be sorry for anything you hear? Now, let's both just relax. I er uh, got us a ton of snacks so uh, take your pick!" John said happily and gestured to the table in front of them. Vincent's eyes blew wide. "You..you got all of this..for me?" He asked and John nodded. "Well er uh, of course I did! I didn't know what you'd like, so I er uh grabbed a whole bunch of things."

There were about six big bowls of chips, four medium bowls full of gummies and two small bowls of M&M's and Nerds. Vincent was blown away by the selection and the amount of snacks there were. "John..this is a lot..I, wow." Vincent didn't know what to say. Instead of saying anything, he hesitantly reached out and grabbed a bowl of what looked to be salt and vinegar chips. John smiled and grabbed a bowl of sour cream and onion chips and settled down next to the apricot boy. He grabbed the remote and hit play on Netflix.

Vincent seemed to enjoy Will and Grace with JFK, both laughing and making jokes together. He didn't know when it happened, but at some point John had put his arm around Vincent, causing him to cuddle into John's side. Half of the snacks were gone, they had finished an entire season and it was only 10:30, but John stopped the show once he noticed Vincent getting tired. "You er uh, wanna get ready for bed Vinnie?" John asked. Vincent nodded, slowly moving away from the warmth of the taller boy next to him and hopped off of the bed, grabbing his bag and asking where the bathroom was. John smirked at him. "Oh come now Vinnie, you can er uh, change in front of me! It's alright." John said and moved to grab his pj pants.

Vincent nodded and put his bag back down, pulling out a small white t-shirt and shorts from his bag. He let out a sigh as he lifted up his shirt and folded it, placing it on top of his bed, and was thankful John wasn't looking at him. He quickly put on his shirt before John turned around to see his scars. John threw his shirts and pants into his laundry basket and put on his pj pants. When he turned back around Vincent was already in his pj's, putting his clothes back in his bag. John smiled and waited for him to finish before lifting him back up on the bed and placing him in his lap. Vincent blushed but leaned back against John's chest. John smiled and placed his head on top of Vincent's and wrapped his arms around him gently, not wanting to hold the smaller too tightly.

Vincent sighed happily. "You er uh, you good sunflower?" John asked. Vincent nodded. "Yes, I feel safe here..wait did you just call me sunflower?" Vincent asked and John nodded. Vincent shifted to the side to face John only to be greeted by his smile. "I er uh, saw your sunflower painting in art class and when I see sunflowers, I er uh, think of you. Joan said they were your favorite." John explained and this caused Vincent to blush. John brought his hand up to cup Vincent's face. "You're uh, cute when you blush Vinnie." John said softly and Vincent melted. He leaned into John's hand and grabbed his wrist, closing his eyes as he let out a small noise of happiness neither he nor John could describe. John thought it was adorable and couldn't bring himself to look away from him.

When Vincent opened his eyes, his immediately locked with John's. His eyes were soft and Vincent had never seen John look at anything this lovingly, let alone look at him so lovingly. John opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again. Vincent cupped his jaw. "What did you want to say?" He asked. John opened his mouth again and let the words fall out. "I want to kiss you." He stated, his words barely a whisper. Vincent looked at him and smiled. "Then why don't you?" Vincent said, not knowing where the sudden confidence came from, but John wasn't complaining. He only smiled and leaned down to kiss the small apricot boy.

Vincent sighed happily into the kiss. This was his first kiss and it was better than to be expected. John's lips were soft and his hold on his face was gentle, he wasn't rough at all. He was sweet and gentle, and Vincent was loving every second of it. John was the one to pull away first. He looked down at Vincent cautiously. "How uh, was that?" John asked and Vincent smirked. "I don't know, I think you're gonna have to kiss me again." He said flirtatiously and so, with a smirk, John did. He pulled Vincent out of his lap and onto the bed, and it was in the moment that John knew he was in way over his head with this boy and he was loving it. He was falling for Vincent hard and he would never complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had five days and this is somehow bad but good??? idk, i'll give y'all more soon i promise


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent's foster mom and Joan gush over how cute he and JFK are

Vincent's foster mom, Jane, smiled as her son told her the great news. Joan ran over and hugged the small boy. "Vincent that's amazing!!" She exclaimed as Jane joined in on the hug. Vincent hugged them back but shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not even sure if we're dating! It could've just been a make out session for him to forget about later.." Vincent said, his shoulder's slumping but Joan just rolled her eyes. "You idiot, JFK really likes you! Of course you guys are dating, or at least you will be." Joan reassured but Vincent only shrugged. Joan and Jane let go of Vincent and sat down in front of him. "Honey, I really think this boy likes you. I know JFK was a player last year, but from what I've heard, he hasn't been sleeping around since he and Joan became friends. Joan has been keeping him in order. He seems like he's really trying to be like his Clone..umm, what do you call them? Clone Father?" Jane asked, Vincent and Joan both nodded, so Jane continued. "Right, well he seems like he's trying to be like his Clone Father. You're all Freshmen in College now so maybe he is trying to make a better name for himself." Vincent nodded his head slowly, "Yeah..maybe." He hopped his mother and friend were right.

Just as Joan opened her mouth to speak, Vincent's phone started ringing. Vincent quickly picked it up, hearing that it was the special ringtone he had set for JFK, and answered it. "Hey Johnny." Vincent answered, pretending not to notice his mother and Joan giggling to each other. _"Hey Vinnie! I er uh, wanted to see what you were up to tonight? Maybe I could er uh, come over?"_ John asked. Vincent looked over to his mom with pleading eyes. "Really? I just got home from your place an hour ago. Thought you'd be bored of me by now." Vincent joked, but John didn't laugh. _" 'Course not Sunflower, I er uh, just miss you is all. I wanna see you again."_ John explained, and Vincent felt his heart skip a beat. Jane silently cooed and nodded to her son, letting him know that JFK could come over. Vincent smiled and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her. "Well, I miss you too. I just asked mom and she said you could come over. Joan is here right now so I'll text you when she leaves." Vincent said happily and John scoffed from the other line. _"What? Joan thinks she's er uh, too good to hang out with me there? Put me on speaker."_ John said with fake anger and Vincent laughed, putting him on speaker. "Okay, you're on." He said, notifying John. _"Hello there Joan Of Arc. I er uh, hear you think you're too good for me now! I can't er uh, come over, and hang out with my boyfriend now that you're there! Well fine then! I'll just er uh, wait here until you leave!"_ Joan was struggling to keep in her laughterand Vincent turned a bright shade of red at the word "Boyfriend".

Joan had finally calmed down and was about to respond but was cut off by her phone blowing up. She rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, only for them to widen. "Shit, Vincent I gotta go. Abe just broke up with Cleo and she's demanding that I come home. JFK, we'll talk about this tomorrow." Joan stood up and quickly got her things together. "Do you need a ride hon?" Jane asked, already standing up and grabbing her keys. Joan nodded and moved over to hug Vincent. "Tell me how it goes okay? Have fun with your boyfriend." She said with a wink, then moved to put on her shoes. Jane already had her's on and was waiting by the front door. "Sunflower? You can let JFK know he can come over now! I'll be back in about half an hour!" Jane called and then closed the door behind her and Joan.

Vincent nodded and looked down at his phone. "Johnny? Mom said you can-" _"Already on my way sweetheart. I'll be there in less than 10 minutes."_ JFK said, interrupting Vincent but he didn't care. He smiled at his phone and said a quick goodbye before running upstairs to get his room ready. It wasn't terribly messy, but he at the very least had to make his bed, hide his laundry in the closet and move his easel out of the way. When he was done he heard a knock on the door and looked down at his phone, it had only been 5 minutes since John said he was on his way. Nonetheless, Vincent happily skipped downstairs and opened the door, smiling at his boyfriend, or at least who he wanted to be his boyfriend. "Hi Johnny." He said softly, and John returned his smile. "Hey Vinnie." He said happily, leaning down to pick up Vincent and pull him into a hug. Vincent squeaked and held onto John tightly, causing John to chuckle lightly, muttering a quick 'You're so cute.' Causing Vincent to blush. He pulled away from John slightly and moved to give him a quick peck on the lips.

John smiled and gave him a quick peck back, causing Vincent to blush again and hide his face in the crook of John's neck. John chuckled and carried Vincent inside the house, closing the door with his foot and walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. Him sitting down caused Vincent to end up sitting in his lap. John didn't want to embarrass Vincent more, but he thought that carrying and having Vincent in his lap was the cutest thing ever. He seemed to almost fit perfectly in his arms and in his lap. **'Hark, he sure is er uh, a cutie huh?'** John thought to himself. Vincent pulled away from John's neck and was chewing his lip, looking like he was nervous about something. John frowned and tilted his head. "Vinnie? You er uh, okay?" He asked and Vincent looked up and nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah..well actually, I want to ask you something" Vincent answered and John grabbed his hands and held them gently in his. "Of course, you can ask me anything." He said softly and Vincent smiled, taking in a deep breath before answering. "Are we boyfriends? You never asked me but you called me your boyfriend to Joan so I was wondering if we were?" He asked and John's eyes grew wide. He smacked himself in the forehead and groaned.

"I knew I forgot something! Vinnie I'm sorry I completely forgot to ask you!" John explained and Vincent chuckled. He smiled at John and placed his hand on his cheek. "You can ask me now." He said softly and John smiled. "Vincent, will you do be the honors of being my boyfriend?" John asked. Vincent smiled. "Absolutely..not." He said with a smile and John felt his jaw drop to the floor. _'What did he mean no? He seemed like he really wanted to be his boyfriend? Was this all just a trick?;'_ John's mind was running a million miles per minute that he didn't even register Vincent was laughing. Vincent calmed down and saw how distressed John was and immediately was worried. He placed both hands on his cheeks and held John's face. "John? Johnny? Hey, I was kidding! Of course I want to be your boyfriend, I really like you!" Vincent explained and John looked at him, holding onto Vincent's wrists. "You..you er uh, mean it?" He asked and Vincent smiled and nodded. "Yes I do. I'm sorry I didn't mean-" John cut him off. "No no it's fine it's not you. It's just..Abe and I used to be close in Middle School and he really seemed to like me, so I asked him out and he laughed in my face. I just, got kinda scared that it was happening all over again.." John explained and Vincent looked at him sadly. He leaned in and gently kissed John, who immediately kissed back.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it said everything Vincent needed to say and told John everything he needed to hear. It calmed him and when they pulled away Vincent rested his forehead on John's. "I'd love to be your boyfriend." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaha abe fuckin homophobic but vincent ain't takin that shit
> 
> TW: homophobic slurs

John and Vincent were the talk of the school. John had no shame in his relationship and strutted around holding Vincent's hand (Or carrying Vincent himself) like it was a Medal of Honor. Cleo had come up to Vincent during a class they had together and congratulated him. "I've never seen him so happy, you must really be special Van Gogh. I hope I find someone who looks at me the way he looks at you." She sighed dreamily. He looked behind her to see Joan starring at her lovingly and smiled. "Maybe you just don't see them looking at you. I'm sure you'll find someone Cleo. Thanks." He smiled and she seemed satisfied with that answer, smiling down at him and sitting down in her seat beside him.

Everyone seemed to be happy for the two. No one had ever seen Vincent nor John this happy before, and it made everyone else happy too. Everyone, except for Abe. Abe had just lost his girl, was losing his friends, and all around was a huge asshole. He hadn't changed since high school, he stilled believed he could do no wrong. He believed that he was entitled to everyone's praise and love, yet was baffled when everyone would leave after he treated them like shit. Joan had left after prom, John had left in Middle School and he just lost Cleo. He put the blame on her, even though he was the one screaming that night. Gandhi was already on his way out of the friendship, but he felt bad for leaving Abe all alone. Or at least, Abe had manipulated him into believing that it would be Gandhi's fault.

Gandhi was standing beside Abe in the hallway when Vincent and John walked by. Gandhi waved and said his congratulations, but Abe grimaced whe they walked by. "Disgusting fags." He muttered. Gandhi gasped and covered his mouth, John and Vincent both stopped in their tracks. "What did you say?" Vincent asked, turning around to face Abe. Abe glared at the smaller man. "I said, disgusting fags." He repeated, lowering himself to be at Vincent's height, mocking him. Vincent nodded and turned, making it seem like he was walking away, before he turned back around quickly and kicked Abe in the dick. He put all of his force into it, causing Abe to let out a high pitched screech and doubled over, laying on his side as he curled into the fetal position.

Vincent huffed and walked away, clasping his hand together with John's. "Vinnie, baby that was amazing! I've er uh, been wanting to do that since the seventh grade! Haha!" John cheered, lifting up Vincent and kissed him. Everyone watching cooed at the two, causing John to smile and Vincent to blush profusely. He was still getting used to all the attention being on him now that he was dating JFK. It was a big change for him, but people seemed to be happy with their relationship so he didn't worry about it to much. JFK put Vincent on his shoulders and they walked to Vincent's next class together. Abe glared at the two from his position on the floor then at Gandhi, who was trying to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He groaned out and Gandhi stopped. "Uh..Bathroom. Bye Abe." He said and ran off to his next class, leaving Abe curled up on the floor, with other students either walking around him or being brave enough to walk on him. He didn't move from that spot until his next class had already begun.

John had dropped off Vincent at his lecture and made his way to the library. He didn't have any classes for the rest of the day and decided to wait there for Vincent. He spotted Joan, with her nose deep in her textbook and smiled. As tempting as it was to go over there and say hi, she would have his head for disrupting her studying. He found his way to the classic literature section and pulled out a random book, which happened to be Hamlet by Shakespeare. He was never one for Shakespeare, but he enjoyed it when Vincent would read it to him.

He opened the play and was surprised by how well he could read it. It wasn't until Vincent arrived and pointed out that it was the translated version that he realized why it was so easy. "Well, I enjoyed it anyways. Reminds me of the Lion King." He said, making sure to keep a hushed tone. Vincent chuckled softly and shook his head. "Yeah, that's because the Lion King is based off of Hamlet ya goof." He said, still chucking, and turned on his heel and walked out of the library, John following behind him.

John and Vincent both saw Abe standing across the hall from them, glaring. Vincent and John both glared back. Vincent started walking towards Abe and Abe's eyes widened with fear, causing him to walk in the other direction. Vincent smirked triumphantly to himself and moved back beside JFK, linking their hands together and walking off to John's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is yucky and i hate it but am sleepy so here vinnie not as baby as we think


End file.
